The Girls Of Army
by Raa-Channnn
Summary: Plesetan sari cerita "House Of Army" ini adalah permulaan saya untuk memulai kembali karir saya sebagai Author. semoga kalian menikmati cerita yang saya buat, saya tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun. WARNINGGG! typo bertebaran dan cerita masih acak kadut .


Yoyoyo... Author yang ngangenin ini comebackk!!.. kali ini saya kembali dengan cerita yang berbeda yaitu Humor dan tidak ada adegan ekhemnya...

Ada baiknya kalian sebelum membaca cerita saya, kalian baca dulu pengenalan tokohnga, karena ini adalah plesetan dari sebuah Film

Selamat menikmatii!!!

Perkenalan Tokoh:

•Prulicia M.N As Suga

•Isyarotun K As Jin

•Annida N.A As J-Hope

•Nabilah A As Jungkook

•Reytiva A.G As Jimin

•Niken A.L As Taehyung

•Bilqis S As Nam Soon

Warning!

Typo bertebaran dimana-mana! Harap maklumi Author satu ini yaa..

Rate masih aman kok, ini cuma sebagai penghibur saja.

Siang hari yang lumayan terik di suatu kota di Negara Korea.

Seorang gadis sma sedang berjalan pelan ke suatu tempat sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita menghampiri gadis itu dan menepuk pundaknya dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuat gadis itu terkejut.

Pukk!

"apa Kamu tinggal disini? " tanya wanita yang menepuk gadis itu sambil membawa box sedang.

Gadis itu mengangguk, sedikit terlihat ketakutan saat mengangguk.

"ini untukmu." ucap wanita itu sambil menyerahkan box itu pada si gadis, setelah boxnya di serahkan kepada si gadis, wanita itu pergi menjauh.

"membuatku takut saja.. "

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan lagi ke arah rumahnya. Ternyata wanita tadi adalah petugas yang sedang mengantar barang untuknya.

Gadis itu membuka pintu kamarnya, ia tersenyum senang dan berjalan masuk.

"Cutie yaa!! " panggil gadis itu.

Yang di panggil menengokkan kepalanya ke arah suara dan menemukan seorang gadis yang menenteng box

"bagaimana harimu?? ~" tanya gadis itu dengan riang.

Cutie membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada gadis itu sambil berpose cool.

"makan saja kembali pisangmu, Cutie ya.. " gadis itu kembali melanjutkan jalannya ke arah kamarnya.

Cutie kembali menghadap 'pisang'yang di maksud si gadis. 'Pisang' itu membuka kulitnya dan mentap Cutie datar.

Cutie mengedipkan matanya genit ke arah sang 'pisang'dan menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan gaya sexy dan sedikit sensual.

Kembali pada si tokoh utama, gadis itu melemparkan tas sekolahnya asal di kamarnya dan meletakkan box itu dengan hati-hati.

Ia mengambil cuter kecil dan memotong lakban pada atas box, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam kardus dengan sembarang.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam box dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku itu, wajahnya terlihat sangat senang. Sampai saat ia melihat NickName pada buku itu.

"An...Ni... Da Nur.. Azi.. Zah?? " tanya gadis itu entah pada siapa.

"NYAAKKKK!!! " gadis itu berteriak heboh dan berjalan keluar kamar sambil membawa buku itu.

Di ruang tamu seorang nyonya besar sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati waktu minum tehnya, suara teriakan sang putri yang tiba-tiba dan sangat keras membuat nyonya besar tersedak dan berteriak kepanasan karena bibir sexynya kepanasan karena teh.

"NYAAKKK!! " gadis itu menghampiri nyonya besar di rumah itu.

" ada apa my daughter?? " tanya sang nyonya besar pada putrinya, ia mengelap bekas teh yang sempat tumpah dan menghampiri sang putri.

"kenapa Nyak ngedaftatin nama Nyak di BTS Fan Club? Nyak tidak bisa melakukan itu!! " ujar si gadis tak terima.

"eh Qis, jangan panggil Enyak napa? Panggil Mommy kek! Ga keren amat dipanggil enyak" bisik Nida pada Biqis.

"ahh Nyak mah... Biarin lah biar lucu cerita kita. Lagian kita orang jakarta Nyak dan kita juga masih orang betawii..!! " ujar Bilqis kesal.

"iya sih, tapi kan Daddy mu orang Korea masa Mommy di panggil enyak sih? "

"aelah nyak nyak... Babeh aja gak keberatan di panggil babeh.. " gerutu Bilqis.

"yeee masalah babeh mah emang babeh maunya gitu... "

"bukan gitu nyak.. Babeh itu suka sama tradisi bangsa kita makanya dia malah seneng banget di panggil babeh.. Masa nyak sendiri orang indo gak mau di panggil nyak sihh!" Bilqis masih menggerutu.

"yaa tetap aja Qiss.. —"

"sudahlah Nyak, lewatin aja. Kenapa ada nama enyak di FanClubnya BTS?!!" ucap Bilqis masih tidak terima kalau Enyaknya yang udah tidak lagi muda masuk ke FanClub BTS, kenapa tidak pakai namanya coba kan?

" Mungkin punyamu dan punyaku tertukar.. Tunggu sebentar.. " Nida berjalan melewati putrinya dan berjalan ke suatu ruangan.

Setelah kepergian sang Nida, Bilqis bertanya entah pada siapa sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"apa?? tertukar?? "

Nida keluar lagi sambil membawa buku yang sama seperti yang di bawa putrinya.

"aku pikir punyamu adalah punyaku hohoho.. " mereka menukan buku itu pada sang pemilik nama.

"jadi.. Apa yang kamu lakukan setiap waktu? " Bilqis sedikit memajukan wajahnya ke arah sang Mommy.

"kamu adalah aku, aku adalah kamu, apa itu adalah formula?? " entah Nida bertanya atau memang sedang menyanyikan salah satu lagu BTS.

"Aku pikir aku akan berhasil kalau aku berkolasi denganmu.. " entah itu sebuah pernyataan atau memang Bilqis sedang menyanyikan salah satu lagu BTS.

"a.b.c.d.e.f.g! Hakuna Matata! Oh! " Nida menyahut atau menyambung kalimat Bilqis. Bilqis menutup mulutnya tak percaya, ia menjulurkan telunjuknya dan menyebutkan satu-satu personil BTS.

"Kim Nam Jun"

"Kim Seok Jin"

Suara mereka tiba-tiba mengeras dan

terlihat senang.

"Min Yoon Gi!"

"Jeong Ho Seok!"

"Park Jimin!"

"Kim TaeHyung! "

"Jeong JungKook!! "

"BTS!!!!!!!!! " saat menyebutkan kata BTS, Bilqis dan Nida sangat senang dan saling berpelukan sambil tertawa senang.

"Mommyyyy!!!!!! "

"inilah Putrikuuu!!! "

Mereka masih berpelukan dan tertawa senang. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada seorang wanita berkacamata yang sedang duduk di tangga sambil menggigit jarinya dan menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"inilah anakkuu!! Ohh!! " ucap Nida masih memeluk Bilqis.

Tatapan wanita yang duduk di tangga menatap Nida dan Bilqis aneh.

'semuanya inilah ibuku.. ' batinnya masih sambil mengigit jempolnya.

*SKIP*

Bilqis kembali lagi ke kamarnya dengan senyum masih mengembang di wajahnya, ia memeluk buku itu dan melolong sendiri.

"woah.. Aku tidak tau kalau ibuku juga seorang A.R.M.Y" ucap Bilqis sambil menggeleng kepelanya dengan senyum.

Ia menaruh buku itu di atas meja, ia berniat membuka cover buku itu menggunakan cuter dan hairdryer agar stiker yang menempel tidak merusak cover bukunga. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka stiker itu dengan tangan kosong.

Dengan perlahan Bilqis membukanya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap khawatir pada stiker itu.

*SREAKK!!

"Kenapaa?!!!!!!! " Teriak Bilqis kesal.

Bilqis menatap tidak percaya, sebagian gambar stiker itu menempel pada bagian cover. Ia meletakkan buku itu dan ia berjalan ke arah kasur.

Melampiaskan kekesalannya pada guling dan bantal, ia melempar beberapa guling dan bantal ke sembarang arah dan mengamuk dibatas kasur.

Setelah kekesalannya pudar, ia meraih PhotoBook itu dan melihat isinya. Ada banyak foto BTS di dalam buku itu dengan tanda tangannya. Saat sedang asik-asiknya menikmati pemandangan biasnya dia menemukan buku kecil berwarna kuning.

"user guide" gumamnya.

Ia membuka lembar demi lembar buku itu dan membacanya.

"Ini adalah Photo Cards! Taruh kartu pada sisimu saat kau pergi ke tempat tidur. Pastikan anda tidak mengompol dan sampai merusak Photo Card itu. Kau akan melihat mereka dalam mimpimu~ " ucapnya senang saat membaca bagian akhir.

"benarkah?!" tanya Bilqis senang.

Ia menyingkap selimut tidurnya dan memeluk Photo Card yang akan ia letakkan di sampingnya.

Ia meletakkan beberapa Photo Card dan setelah itu ia berlari kecil ke samping tempat tidur yang tidak terdapat Photo Card. Ia menidurkan dirinya di sana, mengusap pelan di atas Photo Crad dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Sore harinya.

"Hey bangun pemalas!! Sudah jam bepara ini?!" ucap Niken yang tadi sempat duduk di tangga dan melihat Bilkis dengan Nida.

"Bangun! " ucapnya sekali lagi.

"ahh!! Aku melihat TaeTae dalam mimpikuu!! "ucap Bilqis kesal pada Niken.

"kenapa kau sangat menyukainya? Bahkan dia dan kekasihku lebih tampan kekasihku! " Niken

menunjukkan foto kekasihnya pada Bilqis.

Bilqis terlihat seperti tidak perduli pada ucapan sang kakak, matanya masih sedikit terpejam dan rambutnya acak-acakkan.

"aku pulang.. " tersengar suara anggun yang sepertinya baru sampai rumah.

"kakak? " Bilqis menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang kakak.

"kakak, bukankah kau pergi dinas ke luar negeri? " tanya Niken bingung.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah pintu masuk, disana lagi-lagi ada Nida yang sedang duduk di dekat pintu.

"ah iya, bukankah kau seharusnya pergi? " tanya Nida

"aku memang pergi, tapi paspor ku hilang saat di taksi" ucap Nabilah itu pelan.

"AIGOO!!! kenapa kau bisa sampai menghilangkannya?!! " Nida melepas selopnya dan memukul bokong dan beberapa bagian tubuh wanita itu.

"yah, itu kadang terjadi ketika Anda mencoba pergi ke luar negeri." ucap Nabilah.

"sebelum berangkat kakak bilang tidak ingin pergi ke perjalanan bisnis, apa kakak menghilangkannya dengan sengaja? " tanya Niken curiga.

"yahh.. Bagaimana kakak kehilangan passportnya? " tanya Bilqis sambil memainkan ujung jilbabnya.

Niken mendecih pelan dan mendorong Bilqis.

Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup kencang dan membuat suhunya dingin. Nida lagi-lagi memukul anak tertuanya untuk segera masuk.

"oh sayang! Cepatlah masuk! Masuk! " dengan masih di pukuli Nida, Nabilah masuk ke dalam sambil mendorong kopernya.

Telulit Telulit.. Telulit Telulit..

Untungnya Ponsel Nabilah berbunyi dan bisa Nabilah gunakan sebagai alasan untuk kabur dari Nida.

"tunggu, aku pendapatkan panggilan.. " Nida berhenti memukuli Nabilah yang sedang mengambil ponselnya.

Nabilah mengangkat panggilannya dan berjalan menjauh dengan senyum senangnya. Niken, Nida dan Bilqis menatap curiga lada Nabilah.

"Hallo? "

"Yes"

"A-yo! Ladeis and Genterlmen!.."

"Aishh..!! " Nida merapihkan jilbabnya yang agak turun.

"My Name Is JungKook! "

"Jungkook is so Strong!! " Nabilah mengangkat panggilannya dan segera menjauh dari sana.

*SKIP*

"aihh!! Kenapa kucing ini selalu menggigit dan mencakariku sihh?!"

tanya seorang wanita yang menggunakan pakaian training kesal.

"khhkk!!! "

Bilqis datang dan langsung duduk di sofa.

"Cutie ya! " Bilqis memberi kode pada Cutie untuk tiduran di pahanya, Cutie menurut dan melepas gigitannya dari wanita itu.

Reytiva yang sering di panggil Cutie oleh seluruh keluarga itu langsung melepaskan gigitan dan cakarannya pada Pruli dan duduk di pangkuan Bilqis.

"hey apa tante menari lagi? " tanya Bilqis tak percaya.

"secepatkan aku akan debut sebagai idol penyanyi..." kata wanita itu sedikit sombong.

"kamu hanya tidak melihat penyanyi jenius sedang tampil.. " Pruli menunjuk Bilqis dengan wajah angkuhnya. Bilqis hanya menganguk mengiyakan.

"aku itu orangnya sangat menarik... Bagaimana kalau seseorang sampai memgugatku karena hal itu..?" Pruli memijat pangkal hidungnya yang tidak terlalu mancung.

Apa? Kami tidak salah dengarkan??

Bahkan bunga yang di samping Bilqis ikut menengokkan kepala dan Cutie yang sudah nyaman di pangkuan Bilqis kembali bangun. Bilqis, Cutie dan bunga itu menatap Pruli dengan tatapan aneh dan entah kenapa seperti ada keringat imajiner di masing-masing pelipis mereka.

"Tante selalu melebih-lebihkan tarianmu itu.. " ujar Bilqis dengan raut wajah tidak setuju garis besar.

"ini bukan tarian Qis, tapi ini Dance.. " Pruli menaruh teluncuknya di depan pangkal hidungnya dan ia memejamkan matanya.

"mwo??"

"Woow. Bultorune.. "

Bilqis menatap sang Tante dengan tatapan seperti dia takut sekali dengan langkah selanjutnya yang akan tantenya ambil.

"aku akan menunjukkan seberapa bagus aku melakukan Dance! " setelah mengatakan itu Pruli mulai melakukan Dance salah satu MV lagu BTS dengan seperti tidak ada niatnya.

"Tiva bahkan bisa melakukan Dance itu lebih baik dari tante asal tante tau!" ucap Bilqis agak pedas mengomentari Dance yang di lakukan Pruli.

Ahh tuanku satu ini...!

Reytiva bangun dari pangkuan Bilqis dan ia merenggangkat otot tubugnya, setelah itu entah bagaimana seekor kucing bisa melakukan Dance 'Fire' lebih sempurna ketimbang Pruli. Pruli pun yang melihat kucing peliharaan mereka yang bisa melakukan Dance menatap ngeri.

"tapi.. Aku juga bisa melakukan Rap" Pruli lagi-lagi menunjuk ponakannya dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Prulicia adalah seorang jenius dan juga seorang wanita hebat! Yo! " Pruli mulai melakukan Rapper yang ia bisa, tapi entah author salah dengar atau memang Bilqis yang suka kentut terdengar backsound kentut saat Pruli memulai aksi Rappernya.

Pruli mengulang berkali-kali kata-kata itu hingga membuat Bilqis sedikit kesal. Ia memberi kode pada Reytiva agar mengigit Tantenya.. Ponakan kurang ajar.

"Cuty ya... Pergi gigit dan cakar dia! "

Reytiva yang seekor kucing raksasa kembali bangun dari pangkuannya Bilqis dan menarik Pruli entah kemana sambil mengigit beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Pruli hanya bisa teriak kesakitan saat gigi Tiva gang tajam menggores kulis mulusnya.

Bilqis mengelengkan kepalanya saat melihat kelakuan Tantenya yang satu itu, ia bangun dan berjalan ke suatu kamar.

"apa? Apa ini?? " tanya Bilqis bingung saat kakak keduanya sedang melakukan Rap salah satu lagu BTS.

"i'll slap u in the face!! Smash!!! "

Niken perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sang adik yang sudah seperti sadako yang sudah siap mengambil nyawa.

"m-mwo??!" saking terkejutnya ia sampai terjungkal sedikit kebelakang, untung dibelakangnya ada meja belajar jadi ia tidak sampai jatuh.

"Tiv.. " Bilqis memanggil hewan peliharaannya dengan wajah datar.

"gigit dia.. " suruh Bilqis pada Rey dengan wajah tetap datar.

Seletah puas menggigit Pruli, Tiva kembali datang pada tuannya yang memanggil namanya. Ia langsung menuju Niken dan hendak menggigitnya, tapi saat hendak di gigit. Niken menghindar gigitan Tiva dan keluar dari kamar. Saat kembali ke dalam, Niken membawa jam dinding sebagai tamengnya halasil, Tiva malah menyerang jam dinding itu hingga jam ith rusak.

Malam harinya.

"ARRGHHHHH!!! " suara teriakan terdengar pada malam hari yang cerah.

Pruli, Nida dan keluarga sedang asyik berkumpul di ruang keluarga sambil menonton TV sampai ada suara teriakan yang memekakkan telinga.

"apa itu? " tanya Nabilah sambil membenarkan kacamatnya.

"haishh!! Apa yang anak itu lakukan lagi sihh?! " tanya Nida sedikit kesal.

"aku yakin, ia merusak beberapa benda lagi..." ucap Niken tak peduli.

Bilqis datang ke ruang Tamu dengan wajah sangat kesal, ia membawa dua buah logat bom Stok BTS.

"ahh!! Patah lagii!! " Bilqis menunjukkan Light Stiknyanyang sudah tidak bersinar lagi.

"lebih baik aku kehilangan pasportku dari pada ini rusak! " lanjut Bilqis.

Nida, Nabilah dan Pruli menatap Bilqis yang sedang kesal, Bilqis terduduk lemas dan menatap Light Stik berharganya rusak.

Nabilah menahan senyum geli dan beranjak dari tempatnya ke suatu tempat. Ia kembali lagi ke ruangan itu dan ia menepuk pundak adiknya.

"don't Worry, My Sister.. " ucap Nabilah sambil tersenyum pada adiknya.

Nabilah menunjukkan Light Stik yang baru kepada Bilqis, ia menyalakan benda itu dan memberikannya pada adiknya.

"bukankah ini yang engkau ingin kan? " ucap Nabilah lagi sambil memberikannya pada adiknya.

Bilqis tersenyum senang saat ia menerima Light Stik yang baru,

"Unnie..." matanya seperti berbinar saat mendapatkan light stik yang baru.

"kau merusak segala sesuatu setiap saat.. " Nabilah mengusap helaian rambut adiknya.

"jadi Unnie sudah menyiapkan ini sebelumnya.." Bilqis tersenyum bahagia dan dibalas senyum juga oleh kakaknya.

Sang ibu yang melihat anak tertuanya memberikan light stik pada anak termudanya tidak mau kelewatan untuk mendapatkan Ligjt Stik BTS.

"anakku sayang! Mana punya milikku?? " Nida tersenyum menawar pada anaknya.

"tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan untuk kalian juga..." Nabilah tersenyum dan ia beranjak kembali untuk mengambil Light Stik.

"ini untuk Tiva.. " Nabilah memberikannya pada kucing peliharaan tercinta keluarga mereka. Tiva mengeong senang.

"ini untuk adik pertamaku.. " Nabila memberikannya pada Niken dan Niken hanya menerimanya dengan wajah senang yang ia sembunyikan.

"ini untuk kakakku.." Pruli yang sudah pewe tiduran miring tak mengomel karena ia diberikan Light Stik oleh adiknya.

"dan ini untuk ibuku tercinta... " dan terakhir, Nabilah memberikan Light Stik pada Ibunya A.K.A Nida.

"ohh...anakku kamu tidak perlu melakukannya... " ucap Nida dengan nada suara senang sekali.

Nabilah kembali duduk di tempatnya semula dan Bilqis bergabung di sebelah Pruli, mereka mulai menyalakan Light Stik itu.

"ini sangat berkilau dan cantikkk!!! " ucap Nida lagi dengan nada kelewat senang.

" bukannya aku tidak mau melakukan perjalan bisnis.. " Nabilah memegangi kacamatanya.

"aku tidak bisa pergi..." lanjut Nabilah.

"Jadi aku melewatkan beberapa waktu untuk bersama keluargaku sendiri. " Nida memukul pelan pundak putrinya dan tersenyum senang saat sang putri lebih mementingkan keluarganya.

"aku sudah mendapatkan tiket!! " ucap Nabilah dengan semangat api membara.

"apa? " tanya Nida kaget, semuanya yang ada di ruangan itu juga menatap Nabilah terkejut.

"untuk BTS Fan Meetingg!! " Nabilah mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tiket yang seperti berkilau di mata mereka!

"aku menyukainya, ayah! Lalu, kita pergi ke FanMeeting bersama?" tanya Bilqis kelewat senang.

"Yess!!" jawab Nabilah dengan nadanya yang riang.

Merekapun berpesta kecil dengan berjoget tidak jelas, cukup lama mereka menari-nari tidak jelas itu. Bilqis menari sedikit menjauhi keluarganya, Nida pun mendekati putri terakhirnya dan menari berhadapan.

"Enyakk!! " panggil Bilqis dengan suara agak keras.

"apa? " mereka masih menari.

"diantara member BTS siapa yang paling ibu suka? " tanya Bilqis sambil menari dengan menggoyangkan Light Stik yang ia pegang.

"Enyak?"

"iyah"

"enyak suka banget sama Kim TaeHyung. Karena ia sangat lucu dan tampan walau kadang dia malu-malu in sih hohoho..."

Sementara itu mereka tidak tau kalau orang mereka bicarakan di sana sedang mengalami kejadian yang sangat memalukan

In stage.

Para member BTS sedang melakukan konser di suatu negara, entah kesialan atau apa, V yang sedang berpose Cool tak sengaja terkena tendangan Jimin yang mungkin sedang melakukan sedikit atraksi. V sampai terjatuh terduduk, saat ia kembali bangun espresinya sangat membuat para Fans tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tamat.

Gimana?? Membosankan tidak? Kurang ya Humornya?? Maaf deh kalau saya kembali on tapi malah mengecewakan...

Saya kembali membawakan cerita ini karena cerita ini adalah permintaan dari teman saya yang sangat menyukai BTS alis mereka ARMY!

Hayoo?? Siapa disini yang Army? Haha..

Sudah sampai disitu saja, Author akan kembali Hiatus nih.. soalnya bentar lagi kan kita akan bertempur habis-habisan berjuang untuk masa depan kita!!..

Ok sampai disitu saja .

Salam cinta dan peluk hangat dari Author


End file.
